Something Happens
by LaceyLouLou82
Summary: Completely AU : Living his life as a bad boy rock star has always made Eddie Duran feel alive and worth something. These days however, he's feeling the need to take it down a few notches before he burns out...enter girl next door, Loren Tate whose knows better than to look twice at a guy like Eddie, but just can't seem to help herself.


**It's been so long that I don't know if any of you are even interested in anything that I write but I hope you are because I am really excited about this story. I don't even know where it came from. I just heard a phrase on tv while I was working on the Remember Me Redux and it lead to this. I have it plotted out so it's gonna be another long one and the plan is to update one of all three of my ongoing stories (Remember Me Redux, It Started On Twitter and this) each week until they are finished. Hopefully the plan stick and you guys like this. Please leave a review...it really does feed my muse.**

**As always thanks to Mari for beta perfection! Love you.**

_Title: Something Unexpected_

_Summary:_

_Living his life as a bad boy rock star has always made Eddie Duran feel alive and worth something. These days however, he's feeling the need to take it down a few notches before he burns out...enter girl next door, Loren Tate whose knows better than to look twice at a guy like Eddie, but just can't seem to help herself._

**Chapter 1:**

"Loren, phone call on line two," Kim Williams announced sticking her head into her bosses open office door. " There is some screaming in the background so I'm pretty sure it's Melissa." The blonde was gone as quickly as she appeared and Loren refrained from rolling her eyes. Most people would have just asked who was calling but Kim had to live in assumptions. That's what Loren got for hiring her old high school semi friend as her assistant.

Shaking off her mild annoyance, Loren picked up the handset from it's cradle in the corner of her desk and clicked it onto line two, " Hey Mel. What's wrong with my little angel." She smiled when she was met with no response but she could hear her best friend in the background shushing her crying daughter. While she waited, she picked up a stack of invoices and sorted them into two stacks. Why, she wasn't really sure but it was something to do. She seemed to have a probably with needing something to keep her occupied these days.

"Sorry, Lo. I'm here." Melissa got back on the line with a hint of defeat in her voice, " Your Goddaughter is testing me today." Mel launched into a story about Madison's latest temper tantrum over a cookie and juice box that weren't quite the right favors that she wanted. As much as Loren loved both Mel and Maddy, she just couldn't concentrate on that today but she aww-ed and mmm-ed and mean mommyed in all the right places. Or so she thought.

"Seriously Lo, you used to be a lot better at pretending to listen to my mommy hood rants. " That snapped Loren to attention and she dropped the pile of papers in her hands. She and Melissa Sanders have been best friends since Kindergarten and some days it was still difficult to imagine her free spirited, high energy, eccentric best friend as the full time wife and mother that she was, even after having a front row seat to all of it. "So stop insulting me and tell me what's up?"

" Dr. Asshat sold the building."

She could hear Mel's not so mommyl ike curse on the other end of the phone. "Why the hell would he do that? Business is better than it's ever been."

Loren stood up and started pacing through her office. "To punish me. To punish my mother. I don't know Mel but the paper work came last night. It's sold. We have six months." She moved to the window of her office and looked out at the day from her second story view. The Sweet Shoppe, her mother's lifelong dream, had prime real estate right along the beach. The view had always been on of Nora's favorite things about the location. It would be impossible for her to walk away, but she knew she didn't have a choice. " I asked about renting from the new owners but they aren't interested in a candy shoppe and bakery on the beach. They are going to turn our space into a surf shoppe, free seasons and everything. After five years of pouring her whole life into this place, it was over. Done. She had no idea what she was going to do.

"Have you told her?" Melissa asked cautiously.

"No. I can't. Not yet. I went by last night after I got word, but I just couldn't do that to her. Not after everything." She knew she couldn't put it off forever, but now just wasn't the time for her to add one more thing to the list of emotional blows Nora had received in her lifetime. Soon, though. She would tell her soon.

"Lo, I know this isn't the worst possible time. I'm really sorry. But..."

Loren closed her eyes, she knew what was coming. She's been dreading it but knew the minute Maddy had been put in Melissa's arms. " You aren't coming back are you?" For all intents and purposes Melissa was Loren's partner in the shoppe since Nora couldn't deal with it right now. The two best friends had come together in Nora's time of need and poured their lives into the shop. Until Melissa had announced her surprise pregnancy anyway. "Mel, I need you."

"My baby needs me too, Lo." Melissa sounded miserable and as horrible as it sounded it was at least of some comfort to Loren. "I just need a little more time to bond with her, you know. I don't want to be like Beth."

Beth being Melissa's birth mother who abandoned her. "You are nothing like Beth."

"Well we both know that isn't true, but thank you for saying it. Please tell me you understand, Lo. I need this. Please."

Yeah she understood. She understood that Melissa was surprising a phenomenal baker and business person and Loren hadn't looked for anyone to fill in for her or replace her because her best friend had assured her that she would be back after her maternity leave. That six weeks had come and gone. Two years later and Loren was still alone, aside from Kim, and stuck.

"Look, Lo, I will sign a contract if you want me to. Just give me another month. I'll be ready, I promise."

What could she say really? There was no choice. Melissa didn't need the work. Cameron was one of the wealthiest men in California. If Loren made this difficult, Mel would never come back. She couldn't lose her too. She's managed this long without her, she'd have to survive a little longer. "Sure, Mel. No problem."

A shriek came through the line and Mel's happiness warmed Loren. Well at least she could still make her best friend happy. "You are the best bestie ever." A sound echoed behind Melissa and she cursed again. " Damnit, I gotta go Lo. I love you. Call me later." Mel clicked off and Loren replaced the handset.

She let out a sigh and picked the invoices back up but didn't get far before Kim's head was in her door way again, " Loren, there is someone out front to see you." Loren looked from Kim's face to her watch and frowned. It was after seven, the shope was closed early do to some deep cleaning that would be going on tonight. Everyone that she knew would know that. "Who is it?"

Kim shrugged," Dunno. He's cute though. And he looks super familiar but I can't place him. He just said to tell you that your father sent him. He's out front at the counter. I'm heading home."

"Thanks, Kim. Have a good night. Don't forget to leave your key with Grace next store so she can let the cleaning crew in, please." Kim nodded and disappeared from sight again.

Loren frowned and reached over to turn on her computer monitor. There were cameras all over the shop due to having to fire two employees in two years for theft and in the front due to security precautions. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she recognized him. He was standing at the counter but leaning across reaching for a shaker of sugar for the coffee sitting in front of him. She didn't see his face yet but that arm, that bracelet hanging from it and the tattoo on his exposed forearm made it impossible for her to not know who was standing in the front of her shop. "Oh my god!" Can't place him " Either Kim was...ok, there was no either about it. Kim was stupid. The man on the monitor sat back on his stool and Loren got her first good look at his face. Stubble covered his jaw and his dark hair had that tousled, just run his fingers though it look, but yep, she was right. Holy smokes.

Eddie Duran. Eddie freaking Duran was standing downstairs. In her shop, waiting for her. She definitely needed a minute. An international rock star was here. To see her apparently. She took a couple of calming breathes and continued to watch him on the monitor. He picked up a spoon and stirred his sugar into his coffee cup and setting it back down and bringing the cup to his lips for a sip. Setting the cup back down afterward, he stood and slowly walked around the dining area. He was no doubt looking at the colorful collection of artwork displayed on the walls. It was kind of a bad habit of hers to display the work of sidewalk artists. She couldn't explain it, but she just couldn't help herself. However in this instance it gave her a chance to check out Eddie freaking Duran in his tight blue jeans and perfect fitting t shirt. "Lord. Yum!"

"Ok, Loren Elizabeth Tate," she scowled herself. "Stop that right now." She needed to get a grip. She had to find out why he was here, what he wanted and what the hell he had to do with her father. Her father who was constantly trying to make amends but usually just ended up making things worse for her. She shook her head and stood up to head out to find out what exactly was going on, but Kim stuck her head into the door way once again, "I thought you were leaving."

"I am, I just need to tell you something can't work tomorrow."

Well of course. Loren closed her eyes and shook her head, " Kim, I need you here to help set up for a private party. You promised."

"I know but that was before."

"Before what?" Loren asked with her annoyance obvious. Why couldn't anyone just do what they promised to do.

"Do you remember Matt Kelsey from high school?" At Loren's nod, Kim continued, " He just moved back to LA and I ran into him last night and he asked me out. Loren I had the biggest crush on him but he never noticed me. Until now, now he wants to take me out and to a concert. Loren, please understand."

That had to be the phrase of the day. Loren please understand. And yet again, she did. Unrequited high school love was a tough thing. Not that she really knew. She didn't date much in high school. Not because she as an ugly duckling or anything but because things in her life were difficult adding boy drama wasn't interesting to her. But she remembered Kim's obsession with Matt. It was sad and pathetic to be honest. Why not be petty and give her the chance to be sad and pathetic in adulthood. So what if it meant that Loren had to work this event pretty much by herself and put in way more hours than she planned. It's not like she had a life outside of the shop anyway. "Okay. It's fine. This time. Get out of here before I change my mind."

She watched as Kim practically skipped out of the room. Well at least someone was happy today; Loren decided as she grabbed her phone off the desk and pulled up her father's information. He answered on the first ring. " Hello, Loren."

"Trent, why is Eddie Duran at my place?"

"He made it there already. I'm impressed."

Of course he was. For the past five years all Trent could talk about was meeting Eddie Duran and how it had changed his life and how he was the best celebrity in the world. Blah blah blah. Kim wasn't the only one with a sad and pathetic obsession. "Trent, why is he here?"

"He's back in LA doing some press and recording. He had some issues with the pap's and things spiraled. It got bad. It'll be all over the media soon enough. He can't hide out at my hotel because people know that he always comes there." Trent McCall's voice took on a pleading tone. " I need you to put him up, Loren."

Good God! She really needed to learn how to say no to the man who walked out on her and her mother. She didn't owe him anything. Yet she had this intense need to always please him. To show him how amazing she could be, to see what he missed out on. So that's why she found herself saying, " for how long?"

"Well, here's the thing, sweetheart. Eddie is helping me with something. Something big. Something amazing. He needs to lay low for a while and do some research."

"Research? Trent, he's a rock star." And this conversation was starting to make my head hurt. In fact the whole day was starting to make my head hurt.

"Loren, there is more to him than his rock star image."

"Yeah I know, there's the chip on his shoulder, bad boy womanizing side."

Trent exhaled, " Loren, stop. I need you to help him lie low for me, please? I'll be there soon. End of the week."

Oh goodie. First she had a rock star and next it would be her dad. Life was fabulous. Resentment nibbled at her. It was always something more that had her father coming to visit. Never just her. She was never good enough. Work, women, everything was more important. There was always something more. He could just never realize that he was the source of her biggest issues. The reason for her abandonment issues, the reason why her self-worth was lower than lower. Ugh...and here she was feeling sorry for herself. That was not acceptable. Not now and not without a full bottle of her favorite wine.

"He's a nice guy, Loren. I promise. He's not a jerk like most of today's famous people. He'll be as respectful to you as you are to him. And then I'll be there in a few days to handle it from there." She could hear the smile in her dad's voice, " He just needs a place to hide out, some peaceful sleeps, home cooked meals, and pleasant company. You can provide all of those things. Besides, the two of you have met."

"Oh gee thanks Trent, for bringing that up." Like she needed a reminder of probably the worst night of her entire high school career. Melissa had went behind her back and entered her into a song writing contest and then when Loren hadn't made the cut, schemed with Nora, pre-breakdown, to get her into the finals anyway. Well it had been a complete waste of time. Loren had lost to some country bumpkin from down south and thus ended her musical aspirations. She'd spent five minutes with Eddie after a bout of stage fright and never seen him again. It was all very humiliating. Ugh. "Look, its fine. I'll take care of Eddie for now, but get here. I have stuff that needs tending to and I don't really have time for a rock star in the mix." She hung up her phone and let out a sigh as she looked at the monitor again. Even if he was the most gorgeous creature on the earth. He was getting impatient now. She could see it on his face and tell by the tapping of his booted foot. Attraction sizzled through her and she mentally cursed it. This was the last freaking thing she needed. Her old crush coming back. She was all grown up now and crushes on rock stars were not normal. She gave him one last look in the monitor before shoving her cell into the back pocket of her pants and heading to meet him. God help her...this was going to make her life way more complicated than it already was.


End file.
